


Тело невиданной красоты

by alameli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор с ужасом ждет новый подарок от лучшего друга; таймлайн между 8 и 9 сезонами – сразу после «Последнего Рождества»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тело невиданной красоты

— Анагония! — театрально воскликнул Доктор, открывая дверь ТАРДИС.   
Пространство тут же заполнилось звуками — пением множества голосов.   
— Местный язык очень мелодичный, голосовым связкам анагонийцев позавидовали бы лучшие оперные певцы Земли. Посторонним кажется, что люди здесь не говорят, а поют, — они вышли наружу и оказались на большой площади, на которой расположились сотни круглых палаток, судя по ажиотажу вокруг — торговых лавочек. — Иногда это может быть чертовски забавно — например, когда меня пытались арестовать местные полицейские, они пели что-то в стиле «Mamma Mia».  
— За что тебя пытались арестовать, Доктор? — Клара дотронулась до бус, которые продавались в ближайшей палатке, и они отозвались нежным перезвоном.   
— За нарушение звуковой гармонии. Я слишком громко «скрежетал зубами».  
Клара рассмеялась и одновременно — показалось Доктору — рассмеялся кто-то еще. Какая-то женщина. Он внимательно всмотрелся в толпу. Вон там, у здания напротив — не мелькнула ли знакомая шляпка?..   
Он схватил Клару за руку и потащил обратно к ТАРДИС.  
— Доктор?..  
— Здесь скучно, поехали на Боромео.   
— Мне не показалось...  
— И тебе нужно переобуться, на тебе всё еще эти... пушистые...  
— Тапочки.  
— Да, тапочки. За них тебя тут тоже могут арестовать. Они слишком... шуршат.   
Он затолкал протестующую Клару в ТАРДИС, оглянулся по сторонам напоследок — вроде бы, ничего подозрительного. Никто не бросился за ними, но лучше... лучше убраться отсюда поскорее.

***   
На Боромео было жарко и влажно, скачущие анчарные деревья потихоньку собирались у подножья склона, на котором разместилась ТАРДИС, но достать до них не могли. Доктор не стал говорить Кларе, с восторгом наблюдавшей за деревьями, что это хищники, плоды которых содержат смертельный яд.   
Блеснула молния. Доктор встрепенулся и всмотрелся в небо. Внезапные перемены погоды были нехарактерны для Боромео. Вон там, между двумя тучами, не мелькнул ли зонтик?..   
— Будет шторм, пошли, Клара.  
Он сдернул ее с пенька, на котором она устроилась и потащил к ТАРДИС.  
Сапожки, в которые она переобулась, но сняла, потому что в них тут было жарко, остались на Боромео. 

***   
— Мы улетели с планеты, где начинался шторм, чтобы побыть в середине шторма на другой планете?   
— В этом прелесть долины Гроз. Вокруг нее царит ад — потоки воздуха и воды бьются друг о друга с такой силой, что не оставили бы и щепки даже от самого крепкого здания или... транспортного средства.   
— Даже от ТАРДИС? — Кларе приходилось кричать, чтобы ее было слышно сквозь вой и грохот, царившие вокруг.  
— С ТАРДИС, возможно, обсыпались бы два... три кусочка краски, — самодовольство в его голосе было легко различимым даже сквозь окружающий шум. — Но мы материализовались в самой долине, где безопасно — она расположена в атмосферном кармане и остается нетронутой.   
— А чем это пахнет?  
— Пахнет?  
— Да, какой-то странный запах, ты не чувствуешь? Как будто... гамбургеров?  
— Немедленно в ТАРДИС!!

***   
— Доктор! Что происходит?? — Клара еще не была зла, но уже довольно сильно обеспокоена.  
Не признаваться же ей: «Помнишь ту стерву, которая превратила твоего погибшего бойфренда в кибер-зомби? Так вот, если я хоть что-то о ней знаю (а я знаю ее хорошо), то она не только не умерла, но уже готовит что-нибудь новенькое. Какой-нибудь очередной подарок. Типа армии. Или что-то более грандиозное. Сегодня ведь Рождество».  
— Хочется показать тебе как можно больше, — соврал Доктор. — Наверное, я нервничаю: мы какое-то время не путешествовали вместе. Вдруг я покажусь тебе скучным?  
— Ты самый глупый умный человек, которого я знаю, — растроганно сказала Клара.   
Доктору стало немного стыдно.  
— Ладно. Поехали?  
— Поехали. 

***   
Но после Мелогофона, Чииты, Сепа, Эудануса, Калакики, Флораны и Гролона терпение Клары сошло на нет.   
— Доктор! Хватит! Давай остановимся! — она запыхалась и у нее болела кисть руки, за которую Доктор всё время дергал, чтобы затащить ее обратно в ТАРДИС. — Сейчас мы выйдем, найдем... кафе, лавочку, просто лужайку, сядем и отдохнем! Не меньше двух часов!  
Доктор покосился на мониторы ТАРДИС. По земному времени наступало утро. Пожалуй, можно было расслабиться. Доктор, наконец, вдохнул. Воздух с торжествующим присвистом ворвался в его легкие — кажется, он задерживал дыхание последние несколько часов.   
— Прости, ты права. Здесь мы можем остаться подольше.   
— Где мы?   
— Астролакси.  
— Что-то, связанное с астрономией?  
— Местные жители поклоняются звездам. Я их понимаю — эта галактика богата космическими телами и их прекрасно видно с поверхности Астролакси. Тем более, что у них вечная ночь.   
— Тогда я захвачу плед, чтобы мы могли полежать и понаблюдать за... телами, — Клара устало улыбнулась и сходила за пледом.   
Они вышли наружу. 

***   
— Доктор? Они... чего-то хотят? — Клара сделала шаг назад, то ли ища укрытия поближе к нему, то ли, наоборот, заслоняя его собой.  
Вокруг ТАРДИС собралось, похоже, всё население одного из ближайших городов.  
— Привет вам, жители славной планеты Астролакси, — махнув рукой, поздоровался с толпой Доктор.  
Толпа пала ниц.  
— Так... — Доктор запнулся, — есть тут кто-нибудь... старший? Президент? Или... Верховный жрец?  
Одна из спин вздрогнула, несмело поднялась. Доктор, насколько мог, благожелательно улыбнулся и поманил инопланетянина к себе.  
У жителей Астролакси были почти идеально круглые лица и такие огромные глаза, что в них, без преувеличения, отражались звезды — немаленький кусок ночного неба точно.  
Подошедший к ним инопланетянин то и дело опускал свои огромные глаза в землю, но потом взгляд, будто притягиваемый непреодолимой силой, возвращался к Доктору. Клара заметила, что среди павших ниц было немало таких, кто украдкой тоже пытались смотреть него.  
— Не могли бы вы нам объяснить для начала, — попросил Доктор, — почему вас здесь собралось так много?  
— Было предсказано, — поклонился инопланетянин, — что на следующую ночь после того, как погаснет звезда Пеллар, на Астролакси спустится небесное тело невиданной красоты. И если все вместе, в едином порыве веры и любования, мы примем его с почтением и благоговением, оно согласится украшать наш небосклон вечно. Вчера звезда Пеллар погасла.   
— И где же это «небесное тело невиданной красоты»? — не понимая, Доктор осмотрелся.  
Клара фыркнула.  
— Что? — Доктор уставился на нее. — Ты думаешь?.. Я?.. Может быть, моя ТАРДИС? — с нажимом спросил он у инопланетянина. — Вот уж кто тут достоин любования.   
Тот поднял глаза на Доктора, и что-то такое отразилось в них, что-то странное, как будто...   
— Подождите-ка, — Доктор подошел к инопланетянину ближе. — А кем всё это было предсказано? Когда?  
— Год назад, в эту же ночь, жрицей Иссим в храме Неба.   
— А эта жрица здесь?  
— Передав предсказание, она покинула нас.   
— Ну, конечно.  
— Доктор?   
Нужно было срочно отвлечь Клару, пока она не переставила буквы в слове «Иссим».  
— Ладно, а храм этот можно посмотреть? Ты же хотела задержаться подольше, Клара? Это самое странное место из тех, в которых мы сегодня были, но со мной не впервые случается нечто подобное.   
— Тебе уже где-то поклонялись?  
— В масштабах планеты еще нет.   
— А как «телу невиданной красоты»?  
— Да-да, очень смешно. Храм хочешь посмотреть?  
Клара, улыбаясь, кивнула.  
— И скажите всем, чтобы... встали, — попросил Доктор.   
Инопланетянин повернулся к остальным, что-то показал руками, толпа встала единым движением, будто каждый присутствующий был частью одного большого организма. Потом расступилась, образовывая проход, на дальнем конце которого Доктор и Клара увидели большое, идеально квадратное здание без окон.   
Внутри же храм представлял собой сужающийся кверху цилиндр с чем-то вроде телескопа, установленным на самом верху. Подняться к нему можно было вдоль боковых стен, по винтовой галерее, украшенной картинами. Среди множества изображений неба, планет, звезд, метеоритов было одно повторяющееся — оранжевый вихрь. Клара не заметила ничего похожего на небе Астролакси, но решила, что это какая-то спиральная галактика, вроде Туманности Андромеды. Когда она ушла немного вперед, разглядывая картины, Доктор остановился у одного из изображений вихря и поманил к себе инопланетянина:  
— А это что?  
Тот промолчал.  
— Это какая-то тайна?  
— Это тайна в той же степени, в какой каждое небесное тело является для нас тайной. Это тайна — тебя.  
Доктор нахмурился, потом резко повернулся к холсту. Всмотрелся в вихрь.  
Миллиарды звезд, никогда не виденных им прежде, но каждая чем-то знакомая казались частью вселенского хаоса и в то же время образовывали четкую структуру. Где-то в глубине вихря ему померещились какие-то слова, вопрос, но они тут же потерялись в переплетении красок, и ответ ускользнул от него хвостом кометы на краю космической спирали. Две планеты у центра вращения галактики спорили друг с другом за право быть, но победить не могла не одна из них, потому что одна была невозможна без другой.  
— Это мы с тобой, — прошептал Доктор. — Это мы твоими глазами. Так ты нас видишь, Мисси? И ты внушила этот образ целой планете?  
— Образ приходил к нам в снах, — подтвердил инопланетянин.   
— Ты разобрался, что тут происходит, Доктор?  
Сколько прошло времени? Клара уже спускалась вниз, а она не из тех, кто не дойдет до самого верха. Сколько же времени он смотрел на картину?   
— Проиcходит... недоразумение. Мне понадобится мощная антенна, — доставая отвертку, сказал Доктор. — И до наступления следующей ночи местные жители начнут видеть меня таким, какой я есть, а не «невиданной красоты» и так далее.  
Впервые явно волнуясь, инопланетянин спросил:  
— Ты не останешься? Мы были недостаточно...   
— Вы были... молодцы, — попытался успокоить его Доктор. — Ваше... любование и почтение было на должном уровне. Я останусь пока с вами. Скоро вы сами поймете, что вечно мне здесь оставаться необязательно. Попросите всех разойтись по домам. Клара, ты хотела полежать и посмотреть на звезды? Можешь заняться этим пока я найду антенну и настрою ее.  
— С ними всё будет в порядке? — Клара обеспокоенно смотрела вслед погрустневшему инопланетянину.   
— Если хочешь, можем проверить, что будет происходить с небесными телами над планетой в ближайшие сто лет, и оставить им пару более точных предсказаний, чтобы им было чего ждать и перед чем благоговеть.  
— Да. Сегодня подходящая ночь, чтобы оставить им обещание нового чуда, — кивнула Клара.   
Когда она вышла, Доктор подошел к одной из картин и снял ее со стены. Он надеялся, что местные не линчуют его за то, что он забирает собственный подарок.   
Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он оглянулся и громко произнес в пустоту:  
— Чувство меры тебе снова отказало. Но должен признать, что в этот раз... ты по-настоящему потрясла меня.  
Он был уверен, что она услышит.


End file.
